Saving Belle
by purplepagoda
Summary: When lu treats a abused girl in the E.R. can she save her life?


Rittenhouse E.R.  
  
"Female 13 beaten up in an ally head trauma, deep gashes above the right, eyebrow, bloody nose, and bruises and scratches all over the face."

"On my count 1-2- and, the pupils are fixed and dilated. She's not breathing I need an oxygen mask."

"Here."

"Good work she's breathing I want her monitored for the next few hours and notify me as soon as she wakes up. Get her cleaned up and get stitch her up above the eyebrow."  
  
15 minutes later.

"Dr. she's regained consciousness."

"Good."

Lu walks over to the bed where the girl is.

"Hi I'm Dr. Lu Delgado can you tell me what your name is?"

"Belle."

"Do you have a last name or are you just Belle."

"My last name is Anderson."

"Belle how can I reach your parents?"

"I don't know I haven't talked to my mom for a month."

"So you live with your dad?"

"No, my mom kicked me out because I filed a police report against my stepfather, because he beat me up, but my mom didn't believe me and she said I was a liar and she kicked me out." "Did he beat you up today?"

"No."

"Then who beat you up?"

"Some guy who stole my money."

"Can you give me a description to give to the police?"

"He was a bald guy about 30 6' 5" 6' 6" 250 pounds brown eyes and a mustache oh and he had a tattoo of a viper on his left arm."

"Where are you staying?"

"The corner of 6th and Maple."

"Who is your mom?"

"Catherine Anderson."

"Of Anderson, Moore, and Smith?"

"Yeah."

"Well I have to call someone."

"No you don't."

"State law says I do."

"Then call Child Protective Services."

"Why they'll put you in a foster home."

"I know but it's better than going back to being hit everyday."

"Ok."  
  
Later that evening: Andy Campbell's office.  
  
"Andy can I come in?"

"The door's open."

"I need your opinion on what to do for a patient of mine."

"Ok."

"She's 13 and her mom kicked her out of the house, and she said it was because she called the cops on her step dad. Because he beat her and her mother said she was a liar so the girl got the boot instead of the stepfather. So do I call C.P.S.?"

"Absolutely."  
  
The next morning RWHC  
  
"I'm looking for Lu Delgado."

Lana points to the office across from her desk.

"She's in there."

"Thank you."

"Dr. Delgado?"

"Come in."

Lu looks up from an x-ray she's studying.

"Sit down."

"I'm Catherine Anderson."

"Oh."

"My husband was just hauled away by the police in front of our 2 children."

"I'm sorry I had to call C.P.S."

"Why?"

"Your daughter was in the E.R. and I had sufficient enough reason to call."

"Look Belle wasn't home yesterday she hasn't been home for a month."

"I know, but I still had to call C.P.S. because I had reason to believe she was being abused."

"I'm taking her home where is she?"

"No you're not taking her home. Child Protective Services will take her when I'm ready to release her and place her in temporary custody of a foster family."

"No they won't."

"They can and they will."

"You'll be hearing from my lawyers."

Ms. Anderson storms out of RWHC. Lu walks out of her office to be greeted by a C.P.S. worker.

"Dr. Delgado?"

"We've found a temporary home for your patient Belle Anderson."

"Do you think I could meet the people she's staying with, and where?"

"I think that could be arranged.  
  
Later that day Mr. And Mrs. Daniel Thompson's residence.  
  
Knock, Knock.

A short redheaded woman answers the door.

"You must be Dr. Delgado."

"Yeah. So do you have any other children?"

"Yes, 4. 3 foster kids and one of our own."

"Can I meet them?"

"Sure follow me."

Lu follows the woman up the stairs. Lu pokes her head in the door.

"I only see 3."

"One must be in the bathroom."

Lu hears a faint crying sound coming from the closet next to her. She opens the door she scoops up the baby from the bassinet. Lu grabs her cell-phone and calls C.P.S. C.P.S. arrives.

"I found a baby is the closet."

After C.P.S. takes the kids and Mrs. Thompson away Lu talks to a C.P.S. worker.

"Is it possible for me to take Belle in?"

"If you ask the court for temporary custody it's possible but they'll have to do an investigation."

"That's fine I just don't want Belle to go somewhere worse than she already was."

1 week later court  
  
"Dr. Delgado I have read your claim and I do agree that the child in question deserves better. I have heavily weighed all facts and I grant temporary custody of Belle A. Anderson to Dr. Luisa Delgado. In 6 month we will reconvene and we will review the case then, in the mean time I want Belle in school that is all court is adjourned."  
  
For Lu and Belle's first night together they order Pizza and play scrabble for hours. During the next week they pick out a school for Belle to go to and go school shopping.2 weeks later.

Belle has started school and Lu has returned to work.

"So Lu how is everything going?"

"Good we're having fun."

"Is Belle adjusting well?"

"Yeah she is."

"Is school going ok for her?"

"Yeah."

Beep, Beep

"It's not mine, mine's on vibrate."

Lu looks down at her pager

"It's the E.R. I've gotta go."

Lu rushes to the E.R.

"Over here Dr. Delgado."

"Belle? What happened?"

"Some football player stepped on my foot."

"I want to tell me if it hurts."

"Ok."

"Ow, Ow."

"Ok I'm going to take you up to x-ray."  
3 days later

"I'm home."

"Ok."

Belle finds Lu in the kitchen, she hands her a note. Lu skims over it. Belle quickly tries to walk away.

"Not so fast, you failed a drug test."

Belle points to her foot.

"You forgot to write me a note for telling the school I'm taking painkillers for my foot."

"I'll write you a note right now for school tomorrow."

5 months later

"Andy I'm going insane."

"Why?"

"Because I have to go to court in 2 weeks, and I don't know if I can give Belle back."

"You knew from the beginning that you had to."

"I know but my other thing is Belle is in the middle of a school year, and she's doing really well."

"Well I don't know what to tell you, wait Belle's step-dad is still in court for abusing her right?"  
  
"Yeah so?"

"So where's he staying?"

"At his house."

"Exactly if you can sway the court to let you have Belle until he's booked then maybe you can also sway them to let you keep her for good since her mother kicked her out, and she's only 13 so it's illegal so she can be charged with criminal negligence."

"Ok why do you know all of this?"

"Because all Jesse and Lizzie watch anymore is Court TV."

"Oh, well thank you for the advice."

2 weeks later court

"Dr. Delgado what is your argument?"

"My argument is that you'll be placing Belle back in her mother's care right."

"Yes."

"First off Belle is in the middle of a school year and if I give her back now she'll have to transfer schools, and make new friends. Right now she is earning straight A's if she would have to transfer schools her grades would plummet. Second of all her stepfather is on trial for child abuse, however he's still living with Miss Anderson. Where Belle would be staying. And finally Miss Anderson threw her out and she's only 13 making her criminally negligent. Which she could be charged with if any one wanted to pursue it."

"Those are all very true points, Dr. Delgado so what is your suggestion for a solution?"

"I suggest that the court let's Belle remain with me, and let's me adopt her."

"In that case I would like to hear from Belle."

Belle walks up to the judge.

"Place your left hand on the bible and raise you right hand. Do you solemnly Swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do."

"Belle for the past 6 months who has taken care of you?"

"Dr. Delgado."

"Would you say she has preformed this job aciquitly?"

"Yes."

"Who would you rather live with Mr. Matthew's and Ms. Anderson, or Dr. Delgado?"  
  
"Dr. Delgado."

"That is all you may step down. The court will take a 10 minute break at the end of which I will return with a decision,"

10 minutes later

"I have reached a verdict, I have weighed all of the facts and I find it in the best interest of the child to return to Dr. Delgado, and I grant your motion to adopt her. Adoption proceedings will begin immediately."  
  
Later that day Lu's apartment  
  
Lu opens the door to see the lights are off. She steps inside, and she turns the lights on.

"Surprise!"

"How did you guys get in here?"

"Um... Peter has a key."

"Congratulations!"

"I didn't get Belle."

"But your lawyer called and said you did."

"Oh."

Then Belle walks in from the hallway.

"Ha. Ha we gotcha good."

"Well I have to call Marc."

A voice from behind Lu says:

"Why I'm already here!"


End file.
